1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a vehicle includes a power steering apparatus for reducing a steering power of a steering wheel (handle) to secure steering safety. There are a variety of types of power steering apparatuses, and electric power steering apparatuses are recently being distributed to help a steering operation of a driver using a rotating force of a motor.
Such an electric power steering apparatus provides a light and comfortable steering feeling during a low-speed driving condition and provides a heavy steering feeling and an excellent directional stability during a high-speed driving condition by allowing an electronic control unit to drive a motor depending on a driving condition of a vehicle.
It is important to suitably control a current flowing through a motor because the electric power steering apparatus assists a steering force through driving of the motor. Accordingly, studies on accurate control of a current flowing through a motor of an electric power steering apparatus are increasingly made.